Le majordome est écouté
by Inertie
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Sébastian reçoit un cadeau assez spécial.. Quoi de mieux qu'une scéance chez le psy ? Spoil tome 14/15
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Merci de lire cette fic =)

N'hésiter pas à écrire des conseil pour la suite, j'ai quelque idées mais bon, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des avis =)

Les persos sont à Yana Toboso, gloire à elle

Bonne lecture !

Chap 1 Le psy

-Mr Michaelis s'il vous plait, annonça l'homme

Sébastian posa son magasine, se leva sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres patients et suivit l'homme qui referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et détailla discrètement Sébastian, qui restait debout, raide, an face de lui.

-Allonger-vous sur le divan je vous en prie.

Toujours tendu, il s'allongea silencieusement et attendit. Voyant qu'il ne parlerai pas le premier, l'homme prit la parole en regardant le dossier de Sébastian :

-Je vois que c'est votre premier rendez-vous ici..Bien, détendez-vous, je ne vais vous forcer à parler. Vous pouvez racontez ce que vous avez envie d'extérioriser. Imaginez-vous dans un petit jardins calme où chante les oiseaux ou vous pouvez y mettre vos peurs, vos soucis..

-...

-Vous pouvez aussi ne rien dire pendant toute l'heure que nous passerons ensemble, mais il me semble que si vous avez souhaitez prendre rendez-vous ici, c'est que..

-C'est mon maitre qui m'a prit ce rendez-vous.

Le psy sourie, ravie de le voir enfin parler.

-Pourquoi donc a t-il décidé cela ?

Le majordome se refrogna encore plus, ses yeux commencèrent à luirent dangereusement.

-Il m'a ..offert cette visite pour mon ''anniversaire''. Mon maitre pense que cela me ferait du bien de parler de ma vie à quelqu'un.. Je cite : ''pour ta santé mentale''. annonça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas consentant d'être ici ?

-Non.

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Bien, je peux comprendre que vous n'avez pas envie d'être ici, mais nous devons passer l'heure ensemble. Alors pourquoi ne pas après tout profiter de cette occasion pour vous confier ?

Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre, Sébastian réfléchit consciencieusement à la proposition. Après tout pourquoi pas.. Il ne parlait de sa vie à personne, même pas à son Jeune Maitre, car elle n'intéressait personne..Ou personne n'osait lui demander, il ne savait pas trop.

..Et puis, se serait perdre une précieuse heure à ne rien faire s'il ne parlait pas. Et cela, il ne pouvais le supporter.

-Bien, j'accepte. Mais avant de commencer, veuillez de parler de cela à personne.

-Evidemment, je ne divulguerais rien de se qu'il se dira ici, je suis tenue par le secret professionnel-

-Même si l'on vous torture pour le savoir ajouta Sébastian avec un grand sourire.

Le psy se tut un instant en dévisageant l'homme en face de lui. ''C'est étrange ..''Pas de mimiques, pas de signes qui pourraient lui permettre de lui découvrir un quelconque problème mental. C'est en observant ses patients qu' il découvrait la plupart du temps la source de leur problèmes.

-Je ne dirais rien Monsieur affirma-il sérieusement

-Bien. Par où dois-je commencer ? demanda le démon, qui n'avait guère l'habitude des séances de psy.

-Voyons voir..Pourquoi ne pas me parler de votre quotidien ?

-Je suis majordome dans le manoir d'un directeur d'une grande entreprise. Les autres employés sont de parfais idiots et je dois sans cesse faire leur travail à leur place, cela me fait perdre en temps fou.. Je m'occupe également de mon Maitre dans son quotidien et l'accompagne lors de ses missions...

Il s'interrompit, pensif, se demandant si il pouvait lui révéler.. Bah..A quoi bon lui cacher ? Au pire il le tuerait après avoir demander la permission à son Maitre.

-Je suis également un démon, finit-il par dire en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

Le psy ne paru pas plus surprise que ça. Elle fit un léger mouvement de sourcil, rien de plus.

-Pouvez-vous développer ?

Le majordome, après quelques secondes d'hésitation intérieures, se leva, faisant face à l'homme. Il commença à faire scintiller ses yeux vermeils, puis une aura noir commença à se dégager de lui. Quelques plumes tombèrent au sol, l'atmosphère de la pièce fut soudain effrayante et étouffante.

Sebastian s'arrêta là, il était hors de question pour le diable de majordome de dévoiler sa vraie apparence. Il repris peu à peu son apparence de majordome, l'aura noire disparue.

Il regarda alors le psy.

Qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Il ne semblait ni choquée, ni effrayé. Juste blasé.

Dire que Sebastian n'était pas étonné de l'attitude du psy était un euphémisme. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ne soie pas partie en courant. Le majordome était presque..vexé qu'un humain n'est pas plus de réaction en voyant son aura démoniaque, qui épouvantait les Hommes habituellement.

-Rasseyez-vous je vous pris. fit l'homme avec un sourire tranquille, eh bien, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un démon vient dans mon cabinet. Voilà qui est fort interessant..

Sebastian, impressionné par cet humain, s'assit docilement sur le sofa.

-Votre vie à dû être assez longue je suppose ? Pardonnez moi, mais je ne m'y connait pas vraiment, repris le psy.

-Effectivement..J'ai connu l'antiquité, les pharaons, les grands rois.. J'ai rencontré énormément de gens, je les aient vus vivre et mourir. Cela ne m'a jamais affecté, pour moi, les humains sont justes des proies fragiles, néanmoins, ils sont intéressants dans leur complexité morale.

-Pourquoi ''des proies'' ?

-Les démons se nourrissent exclusivement d'âmes humaines.

Désolé pour avoir coupé là, je ne savais pas trop où m'arrêter =s

N'oubliez pas les reviews please ! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster la suite, elle est trop courte, je sais et j'ai suis désolée **

**Merci aux reviews ! =D **

**Gravityy : ****Je suis heureuse que l'idée de cette fic te plaise =) Je ne me rapelle même plus comment j'ai fais pour le trouver ..  
Oui il y aura une suite, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Je pense faire entre 3 et 4 chapitres si possible.  
**

**Black butler n'est pas a moi, à Yana Toboso, gloire à elle, le psy est à moi par contre =)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il ne tiqua pas à l'entente de cette phrase, et demanda en soupirant

-Bien, maintenant que je m'y connais un peu mieux sur les démons, parlez-moi un peu de votre maitre.

-C'est un vrai sale gosse dit-il en ricanant doucement, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas rencontrer un gamin avec un si mauvais caractère.

Le majordome soupira avec un air exaspéré

-Il a une certaine tendance à me donner toute les tâches qu'il a à faire sous prétexte que c'est moi qui les ferait grogna-il en se souvenant de leur séjour au Weston Collège et à me donner des ordres inconsidérés. Mais le voir se tromper est tellement jouissif que je j'accomplie tout de même ces demandes termina t-il en ricanant.

- Et comment définiriez-vous votre relation ?

-...

- Malsaine ?Hasarda Sebastian, qui regardait à présent le psy avec la même intensité qu'une vache regardant un train. Il était pourtant un diable de majordome mais là, il n'avait aucune autre réponse crédible à donner, il préféra donc continuer à regarder le psy dans le blanc des yeux en priant pour cette séance se finisse le plus vite possible.

-Hum, je vois. Il nota quelque mots sur la feuille de son patient. Comment cela se passe t-il entre vous et votre maitre ? Y a t-il des conflits entre vous ? Trouver vous cette relation saine et constructive ?

-...

- ..Vous savez, une relation saine entre deux personnes-et je n'ai aucun aprioris- doit se faire dans le respect de l'autre, vous devez vous encourager mutuellement à faire des projets pour mieux vous épanouir ensembles. L'homme croisa ses bras et prenant un air très professionnel.

Je vais vous poser une simple question : Etes vous heureux avec lui ?

Sebastian avait maintenant non seulement l'air d'une vache, mais maintenant ses yeux -qui s'étaient écarquillés au fur et a mesure que le psy parlait- était maintenant presque hors de leurs orbites, il avait l'air d'un idiot.

_Comment ça une relation saine et constructive ? S'épanouir ensemble ? Faire des projet ?! Il est idiot ? Je lui ai pourtant dis que j'était un démon et que finirais par manger l'âme de mon maitre. Mais il me prend pour qui cet abruti ? Un bisounours peut être ?! _

_Et puis, il parle de nous comme si on était..En couple .. Il a cru que mon maitre et moi étions ensemble ? Je n'ai pourtant rien dit qui puisse lui faire croire ça._

_Satan... Je suis en train de faire une thérapie de couple.._


End file.
